Gyrus
'The Astronaut' The protagonist of Room of Swords, Gyrus Axelei is a bright, young scientist whose insatiable curiosity lead to him becoming an astronaut, for the purpose exploring the universe. Never the strongest or fastest, Gyrus relies on his innovative mind to keep up with his intrepid crew during missions. Appearance Gyrus is a fit young man with tanned skin and green hair. His eyes are shown to be a light shade of purple. He is 5'8" (176 cm) tall, shorter than both Kodya and Nephthys but taller than Tori and Sylvia. In the first few chapters, he appears far younger and less fit; he wears a white astronaut suit and helmet until he realizes the air is safe to breathe -- after which he changes into a yellow spacesuit with black straps, gloves, and dark boots. He later adopts a more battle appropriate outfit, though he keeps his jump boots in all of his outfits. Due to the star-shaped tuft of hair on the top of his head, he has earned the nickname "Strawberry" from Sylvia. Personality Gyrus is a loyal and intelligent character, considered the strategist of the team. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for with wit, being able to formulate quick plans on the fly and utilize his tools and environment to his best advantage. He often puts himself and others in danger in order to keep his friends safe, as shown in his fight against One. Because of his unwavering loyalty to those he trusts, he can become extremely stubborn and irrational; his emotions can often cloud his judgment, leaving him feeling worthless or leading to him making terrible decisions against the greater good. In the earlier voyages, Gyrus was severely dependent on others for help, being unable to fight and becoming increasingly insecure about his abilities as his friends were injured in battle. However, after training with Kodya, he became far more independent and mature, able to hold his own in a fight and keep his mind clear in battle. Gyrus is shown to be good with words, being able to convince Tori and Sylvia to join his team in both voyages they met, and being able to easily maintain the trust of everyone in his team. In flashbacks and passing mentions from Kodya and Nephthys, his former self appears to be extremely powerful and a great leader. His 'Black Box' self, made of his old memories, seems to be manipulative and highly intelligent. His first appearance in the Room of Swords appears to be traumatized, desperate to leave, and obsessed with the swords. Abilities & Items Gyrus controls a bright green energy that can telekinetically lift objects and people. He can shape this energy into force shields and blades of energy. This energy is the only known ability (besides Boss Swords) able to hurt Shadows. This ability draws from his mana, however, once it is depleted it begins to sap his life force, creating cuts all over his body and possibly causing internal bleeding. He currently owns four items: Scout, a yellow star-shaped computer who refers to him as 'User Gyrus', used to scan objects and environments and create holograms; his jump boots, which allow him to jump large distances both vertically and horizontally; a mysterious object found in a chest in One's castle; and a completed Boss Sword. He has also gained the ability to be a battery. An implant inside his body allows his power to be forcefully and painfully drawn out by corresponding bracelets, an implant which he supposedly designed. His energy can be used to power weapons or teleporting ships. SPOILER ' 'Gyrus' Breaking Point is named 'Event Horizon' and appears to be a manifestation of a black hole; in this state, he is capable of controlling every bit of matter and energy which crosses the point of no return. His Black Box self uses this ability to control and absorb shadows in order to restore Kodya's body, at the cost of his left arm. It is mentioned by Nephthys that it took him years to master this ability. His older self is stated to have total control over his subconscious, being able to manifest within his Black Box and replace pre-set memories to remember things even when his memories are erased by a reset. History Gyrus first appeared in the Room of Swords eleven years ago, heavily injured, bringing the first Boss Sword with him. He was healed by Don, after which he presumably continued to go through realms collecting Boss Swords and meeting new people. After a few years, there was an incident that heavily implied that Gyrus had betrayed his group and a battle had ensued. In the aftermath, most of the Boss Swords were lost to the Shadows, and Gyrus had been reset. He used his Black Box to keep his memories so that his reset self would be able to recall what had happened; this version of himself appears to care a lot about Kodya (though their relationship at this point is still unknown). During the shadow hour, his past self (which was controlling his body) activates his breaking point where half his body takes a shadow-solider like appearance. While talking to the shadow controlling Kodya’s body, the shadows imply that he was one of them and belonged to them. Relationships Don Santiago Don appears to be very important to Gyrus, as he replaced his Captain with Don in his memories, allowing his younger self to remember that Don was someone significant and that he had to find him. On Gyrus' first voyage, he encounters Don in the Room of Swords. Don heals him and offers him food and shelter, and the two presumably become close friends after that. After Gyrus' betrayal, Don seems incredibly wary and cautious of him but admits that they need him to fight the shadow creatures. Tori Grieve Tori was the first person Gyrus met after he woke up in the new realm. She attacked him, and her appearance made him realize he could breathe the air only minutes before his tank ran out. Originally, she was distrustful of him, however, after battling Three together Gyrus convinced her to travel with him to find his ship. After a while, she begins to trust him more and look to him for strategic advice. After her memories were wiped, she returned to being distrustful, especially of his 'witchcraft' and the lewd gear he offered her, but soon begins to trust him again. After a while, she starts to see him as a strong leader for their team, and the two remained close friends until they reached the Room of Swords. Sylvia After giving her food and lending a kind hand, Sylvia quickly became very fond of Gyrus. She becomes very protective of him, willing protecting him with her life, all to the point that she is frequently referred to as his bodyguard. The two share a very strong friendship, as he's devastated when she dies protecting him from an oncoming attack by One. Even after resetting, it only takes another chocolate bar for her to warm up to Gyrus again. She seems very affectionate and loyal to him and is easily convinced to fulfill his requests (for example, when he asks her to go with Kodya to investigate the throne room). Kodya Kodya took it upon himself to act as a mentor of sorts to Gyrus, albeit a little reluctantly. Gyrus mentions that Kodya keeps himself emotionally distant; always calling him 'kid' and lecturing him. Despite this, they truly have a strong bond and faith in each other, even if neither is willing to admit it. Upon Kodya's death, Gyrus desperately tries to save him, ultimately deciding to take his words to heart and not let his death be in vain. Their relationship before Gyrus was reset remains unspecified, but they are implied to be very close, and the nature of their relationship is said by the creators to be important to the plot of the story. Nephthys Though they met only recently, Gyrus and Nephthys are fairly good friends; the two made a good team alongside Tori in the fight against Two in the tower and she appears to have known him well in his previous life. Trivia * His age was revealed in an Answers chapter to be 20 years old. * A later Answers chapter revealed his birthday to by September 16th. * Sylvia refers to him using a strawberry emoji. * His character was inspired by strawberries and several anime characters, including Mob, Saitama, Fayt, and Ichigo. * According to the creators, he is meant to be 'mostly of Korean descent'. * His captain's name is originally Captain Iro (revealed in the Season 1 Finale), however, he replaced this person with Don in order to remember him once he was reset. Category:Male